Baby, This is Paradise (Kellic OneShot)
by 50shades-of-jackbarakat
Summary: ...and it's so goddamn good;) This is my first time working with Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes. This is only a OneShot, and it's rated M for a reason. (SMUTTY, BOY X BOY)


Baby, This is Paradise (Kellic OneShot)

"Vic..."

Soft moans echoed throughout the spacious tour bus. The hitched breathing and affectionate whimpers that escaped from Kellin's mouth could be heard ever so slightly just outside the small bunk he and the Mexican singer were stuffed in. Since they left their small home in San Diego to begin their yearly tour across the U.S., the couple had barely been able to have any alone time. Every year at the halfway point of Warped Tour, the roadies held a big party with alcohol, sex, and all kinds of fun so everyone could get a break from the tiring job as a roadie. Usually, the band members would all attend as well so they could have a good time. But this year, Kellin and Vic decided to skip the party for some alone time. It was very much needed and very well deserved. They both longed for each other's passionate touch, and after almost a month and a half; they finally got it.

Vic's hand moved ever-so-gently up and down his boyfriend's member, making sure to cover every inch of him. Kellin whimpered at the agonizingly slow pace. After almost a month of no touchy-touchy, he desperately needed a release. The Mexican teen smirked, and bowed his head down, gently licking the tip. Kellin's back arched slightly at the sudden contact. He hated being teased, but Vic loved it. He liked hearing Kellin beg.

"V-Vic, quit -Ah!~ Quit teasing..." He gasped stroking Vic's shoulder-length brown hair. He glanced admiringly at Vic, catching his attention. Kellin's head fell backward as Vic suddenly took half of him in his mouth, keeping eye contact. He began swirling his tounge around the shaft and tracing the protruding veins on the way down. A low moan slipped from Kellin's lips, only fueling Vic's lustful fire. One thing that Vic loved about Kellin is how he could squeeze any sound he liked out of this boy. Kellin was definitely a loud one, but Vic didn't mind at all. To be completely honest, it was a total turn on. Vic took the other half of Kellin's length in his hand and stroked what he didn't cover with his mouth. He evened out his strokes to where they were almost perfectly in time with his mouth.

Kellin bit his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan. Believe it or not, but over a month of non-sexual activity for Kellin is enough to push him over the edge of sensitivity. The wetness and warmth that surrounded him was too much. He was close. Vic didn't want Kellin to finish quite yet, so Vic removed his mouth and slowed his strokes before removing his hand. Kellin whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Don't stop..." He breathed. He needed to release so desperately, his member had grown so hard that it began to hurt. "Vic..."

Vic smirked and climbed on top of Kellin, hovering over him. He lightly pecked Kellin's soft lips before moving down to his jawline, leaving a trail of kisses down to his neck. Vic knew exactly where all Kellin's sweet spots where. Vic gently nipped at area's on Kellin's neck until he received the response he was looking for. He took Kellin's soft, porcelain skin in between his teeth and sucked lightly, causing another moan to come from Kellin. This one louder than the last. Vic finished leaving his signature mark, and pulled away admiring his work. A small, dark mark remained on his lover's neck. Something that would remind him of this night for the next few days.

Vic straddled himself upon Kellin, with their pulsating erections pressing slightly together. The skin on skin contact was almost too much to handle after being apart for so long. Kellin felt as if he was going to explode. Without warning, Vic rolled his hips into Kellin's causing their throbbing members to press together even more so than before. Kellin let out a small gasp. He wanted more. Once again, the Mexican rolled his hips into Kellin's, this time a lot harder. Kellin let out another moan, the loudest one yet. Vic grinned. This was the most fun he's had since the tour began. He began repeatedly moving himself against Kellin, biting his lip attempting to hold back a moan himself. Kellin found himself bucking his hips upward, grinding against Vic in time with each movement.

"Nngh... Victorr~..." Kellin purred, slightly rolling his 'R's. Vic licked his lips and smiled a sinister smile. He loved it when Kellin said his name like that. It started out as a joke; Kellin always teased Vic about his slight accent, but now it became a habit. Just another turn on for Vic. He knelt down and nibbled gently on Kellin's earlobe.

"I've missed you, Kells..." Vic breathed. He touched his nose to Kellin's and stared deep into his eyes. Kellin blushed a light pink, and slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to Vic's. They moved slowly, their lips working against each other perfectly out of instinct. Vic took the opportunity to roll his hips into Kellin's once more. Kellin gasped again, parting his lips slightly. Vic gently brushed his tongue across the boy's bottom lip, asking permission to meet his. Kellin tentatively licked the tip of Vic's tongue, getting used to the taste that he had been longing for.

When their tongues met again, they didn't hesitate to glide them amongst each other playfully. Vic couldn't help but nip at Kellin's bottom lip, receiving a soft moan in return. The Mexican boy smiled into the kiss and slowly broke it off. He quickly darted his tongue out to break the strand of saliva that connected them together. Both boys were out of breath, and were at the peak of their excitement. They had only just gotten started.

Kellin reached his hand out and cupped Vic's cheek, and smiled. "I've missed you too Vic..." They both smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "...But I still need you. If you know what I mean..." Kellin winked. Vic felt his face growing hot. He needed Kellin so bad. He wasn't sure why he hadn't already fucked him senseless.

Vic rolled onto his side and slid out of the bunk. "Wait here," he said to Kellin, who responded with a nod as he snuggled into the blanket that was piled on his side against him. Vic made his way to the very back of the bus where he kept his clothes. He searched for any kind of lubricant that he could use. He couldn't find much, so he had to settle with Mike's eczema lotion. He grabbed the bottle and made his way back to the bunk bed where his perfect boyfriend waited.

"Um.." Vic began sheepishly. "I found this," he said holding the bottle up to Kellin. Kellin frowned, but after a moment of hesitation he shrugged.

"I guess that'll do." He took the lotion from Vic's hand and squirted a generous amount onto his palm. Vic sat back down onto the bunk and made himself comfortable. Kellin spread the lotion onto the palm of his hand before taking ahold of Vic's throbbing member, making Vic gasp. Like Kellin, he too was a bit sensitive after the long absence of sexual contact. The raven haired singer worked his hand up and down the still growing length, spreading the lotion amongst it evenly.

Vic closed his eyes and leaned against the end of the bed and marveled in pleasure. The friction created from the well needed hand job was almost too much for him. He felt himself nearing his climax, so he swatted Kellin's hand away. Kellin looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Kellin asked wiping the extra lotion onto the sheets. He began slightly stroking Vic's inner-thigh.

Vic smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm not ready to finish yet, Kells." Kellin smirked and nibbled at Vic's jaw line.

Kellin giggled and lay on his back. "Let's continue then, shall we?" Vic grabbed the bottle of lotion and put a small amount on his fingers. He then spread apart Kellin's legs and began to massage the outside of his entrance. The raven haired teen bit his lip, trying to maintain his composure. Vic traced his finger gingerly around the ring of muscle, and slightly pressed into Kellin.

"Mmm..." Kellin closed his eyes and lay his head back onto the pillow. Vic slowly began moving his finger in and out, getting Kellin used to the presence of something there. "M-more..." Kellin breathed trough clenched teeth. There was no pain, so he was confident that he was ready for another finger.

Vic pulled his index finger halfway out, and squeezed his middle finger into Kellin's tight hole. Kellin's mouth opened up as if to moan, but no sound came out. Vic slid his two fingers deeper inside of Kellin, and moved them around a bit. He began to spread his fingers apart and scissor them, stretching Kellin wider. There was an intense stinging sensation just on the rim of Kellin's entrance. Just barely enough to make him hiss. Vic wiggled his fingers around on the inside of Kellin, massaging the pain away. Once Vic was sure that he had created enough room for himself, he removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets.

Kellin whimpered slightly and stared deeply into Vic's eyes. Unsure of what to say, he leaned forward and collided his lips against Vic's, sandwiching their lips together. He lightly bit Vic's bottom lip and drew back, letting Vic pull away.

"I'm ready..." Kellin whispered.

Vic pushed him back into the mattress and positioned himself against Kellin's entrance. He brushed the tip of his dick in circular motions around it. He could see the impatient look on his lover's face.

"Beg for me, baby." Vic stayed in the same spot, continuously stroking his member along the outside of Kellin.

"Please... Don't tease..." Kellin begged. He pressed his forehead against Vic's and bit his lip. "Fuck me, Vic..." He breathed. His gentle voice turned into a loud yell, "Fuck me right now!"

Again came Vic's signature grin. He wasted no time pushing himself I to Kellin, stretching him to the max.

"Oohh!~" Kellin moaned out load, and took in a deep breath. That stinging feeling was back, but it soon disappeared as Vic began thrusting in and out furiously.

"Ahh... F-fuck, Vic!" Kellin practically screamed. Vic silently thanked that no one was near. You could barely hear the loud music from the party echoing across the field and through the bus's exterior walls. He knew that they definitely couldn't be heard.

He peered outside of the bunk and through the window in the very back of the bus, no one could be seen. He smiled in reassurance and continued pleasuring Kellin.

"Vic!" Kellin yelped as Vic began pounding into Kellin even harder and faster. He could tell that he was getting closer and closer to his limit every second, so he slowed down and shallowest his thrusts until he eventually stopped completely. He left himself buried inside of Kellin while he took ahold of his pulsating member and began stroking it. Vic pulled himself out of Kellin almost all the way- with the exception of the tip- and readjusted himself. All at once he slammed back into Kellin, hitting Kellin in that perfect spot.

Kellin screamed out in pleasure. "Right there! Don't stop! Ahh~..." Vic began drilling himself deeper and deeper into Kellin, hitting the same spot more and more each time. Kellin was in a fit of moans, each one more desperate than the last. Vic smirked. It seemed as if Kellin's moans alone were enough to get him off.

Vic continued pumping Kellin's dick in time with each thrust, creating the maximum amount of pleasure for his perfect boyfriend. Kellin absolutely loved how full he felt with Vic inside of him. He filled him up so perfectly, and he had no problem finding his prostate.

Vic felt the same way about Kellin. He was so perfectly tight and warm, and it was almost too much for Vic. The tight walls inside of Kellin squeezed Vic ever-so-tightly. He felt as if he could fuck him senseless all day long. But good things have to come to an end. Vic felt himself inching closer and closer to the edge of his climax, as did Kellin.

The Mexican felt Kellin tighten around him, squeezing him with the perfect amount of force. Vic grabbed ahold of Kellin's member tighter as Kellin reached his orgasm. Warm, white fluid shot onto Vic's stomach as dripped down his rock hard abs, while Vic released deep inside of Kellin. Vic grunted and groaned, using his free hand to pull Kellin closer to him while he finished. Kellin could feel Vic's length twitching inside of him, and moaned one last loud moan as Vic pulled himself out.

Both teens where glistening with sweat, and Vic collapsed on top of Kellin. He rolled off of him and onto his side, wrapping his arms around Kellin's waist and pulling him close to him. Kellin faced him and lightly traced his fingers upon Vic's chest, pressing himself against him. Vic reached behind himself and pulled the white sheets over their bodies. The smaller boy snuggled his head into the crook of Vic's neck. Both of them struggling to catch their breath.

"I needed that..." Vic laughed, still trying to catch his breath. He gently kissed Kellin's sweaty forehead and pulled the black hair from his eyes.

Kellin looked up into Vic's big brown eyes and smiled. He could see the moonlight from the back window sparkling in his pupils. "Me too..."

Vic pressed his lips gently against Kellin's. "I love you, Kellin Quinn..."

Kellin felt a small tear form in the corner of his eye. "I love you too, Victor Fuentes..." Their moment was suddenly and rudely interrupted by the door of the bus slamming open. Their drunken friends all filed on board.

"Woohoo!" Mike shouted. "What a great party!" There was the giggling of a female. Vic figured that it must've been his brother's latest catch.

It sounded as if it was just Vic's fellow band members inside. None of Kellin's. Vic quickly closed the curtain shutting out the light from the front of the bus. He heard Jaime stumbling toward the back of the bus. The drunken teen's shadow was visible through the curtain. He saw Jaime motion towards someone in the front. Footsteps where heard approaching them. The shadow of what appeared to be Tony stood beside Jaime.

Suddenly, their curtain was ripped open and their shielded their eyes from the light that spilled into their bunk. Jaime laughed out loud. "I found them!" He announced to Mike and whoever else was in the front.

Mike walked back and took a look for himself. Kellin turned bright red and buried his face into Vic's chest. He hated being stared at. Especially in a situation like this. Mike chuckled to himself and looked at the two other boys.

"C'mon guys," he hiccuped. "Leave them alone.." He looked at the ground and picked up his opened lotion bottle. His eyes suddenly widened in realization. He dropped it onto the ground and backed away. "You guys can keep that..."

They all exited the bus, but their loud drunken talking could still be heard from outside. Vic looked down at Kellin and chuckled. He nudged him and made him look at him.

"It's fine now, they're gone," he said.

Kellin was still red in the cheeks. "I'm embarrassed..."

Vic smiled and pulled Kellin closer to him. "Don't be. They understand."

Kellin looked at the bunk above them, as if pondering his thoughts.

Vic nudged him again. "Hey.." Kellin looked up. "I love you..."

Kellin grinned and pecked Vic's cheek. "Me too." The both cuddled against each other once more. Vic couldn't help but think about how he wouldn't rather be anywhere else. To him, this was like paradise. And it was so goddamn good.


End file.
